Clue scroll
A Clue scroll is a random drop from many monsters. Monsters will only drop a new clue scroll if you do not already have one in your bank or inventory. These start a Treasure Trail, a treasure hunt around RuneScape. At the end of the hunt players receive a random reward, possibly including rare items. Players can only ever have one clue scroll at a time. This includes clues which are in their inventory and bank. It has been proven and stated by Jagex that the Ring of wealth does not affect the chance for a clue scroll to drop. This is because the Ring of wealth increases the chance of high-value drops, whereas the clue scroll is worth (according to its high alchemy price) 0 gp. Clue scrolls come in 3 Levels. The higher the level of the clue, the higher the level of the monsters the player needs to kill to receive one. *'Level 1 Clues' are the easiest to complete, and are dropped by low level monsters such as Men. They are normally short and involve no risk to the player, and also usually include many emote and clothing clues. Players can occasionally get trimmed Black Armour from these clues along with god pages which are fairly common. A level 2 Man or a level 2 Goblin are the lowest level NPCs to drop them; however, they can be stolen from a H.A.M. Member. High Agility and Thieving make this far simpler, but it can be done at Level 15 Thieving and Level 1 Agility. Some players recommend killing Minotaurs at level one of the Stronghold of Security since they have 10 hp, and it is a multi-combat zone, easy to kill many. Players can also get them from the Managing your kingdom minigame on Miscellania from caskets, obtained by having subjects fish. *'Level 2 Clues' are more complex and often feature Co-ordinates. Players can occasionally get trimmed Adamant Armour from these clues. Level 21 guards are the lowest level NPC to drop them. These are the Clue scrolls that can be purchased from Trouble Brewing for 5000 Pieces of Eight. For higher levelled players, Level 83 Cockroach soldiers found in the Stronghold of Player Safety can also be slain for level 2 Clue scrolls. Monsters found to have a fairly high drop rate of these scrolls include pyrefiends, yetis, and jungle horrors. *'Level 3 Clues' are long, feature regular trips into the Wilderness, and are often dangerous as Revenants, Zamorak Wizards, and Saradomin Wizards are very likely (if not guaranteed) to attack the player. Players may receive trimmed Rune Armour and even some very rare items worth over 60 million coins. The most expensive item being the 3rd age platelegs, worth up to 123 million coins. Level 56 Cyclopes at the Warriors' Guild are the lowest Level monsters to drop them. Many players choose to kill Hellhounds for Clue scrolls, as they are easily ranged or maged. Green Dragons and Aviansies, commonly killed for profit, can also drop level 3 clues. For melee players, Ankous in the Stronghold of Security are a good choice. Jellies are very good for receiving Clue scrolls, and highly recommended for those who seek just Clue Scrolls, but these require 52 slayer to attack. It would be very wise to use armour that has good magic protection for jellies. Slayer monsters, such as Cave horrors and Aberrant spectres and hellhounds are good monsters to obtain Level 3 Clues from. They can also be stolen from Traders in Keldagrim as of 9 September 2009, requiring a Thieving level of 90. Trivia *Herman Caranos appears to have a Clue scroll in his left hand. *There was an error that affected a player when they defeated a Zamorakian mage, then dug in the chest spot, then another Zamorakian mage appeared, this continued to happen to the player and they eventually gave up, this glitch has been fixed by Jagex. *Players can also obtain several clue scrolls at a time by pickpocketing H.A.M member, and using the drop trick. This is done by pickpocketing the H.A.M member until a a clue scroll is received then dropping it until anther one is found, systematically picking up and dropping them to stop them de-spawning. (Example picture to the right) *Although exceedingly rare, it's possible to receive exactly the same clue twice or even three times for the same treasure trail. It's even possible to receive the same clue twice in a row. *The patch notes on 19 January 2010 stated that the H.A.M. pickpocket code had been adjusted. This adjustment made it impossible to pickpocket clues until it was brought to the attention of Jagex by players. It was admitted to be an error and was fixed two days later. *If you click on the Shown Items Kept On Death button with only a clue scroll in your inventory, it will show that the clue scroll is worth 1 coin. However, clue scrolls are not tradable. *Also it has been known that you can obtain more than one piece of 3rd age from a clue scroll. *It is now possible to get four level 1 clue scrolls from multiple pickpocketing of a H.A.M. member. However the probibility of this is a bout 1/10,000. See also *List of clue dropping monsters *Treasure Trails Guide External links *Treasure Trail Guide on Runescape.com Category:Items